Lycoming Mall
Lycoming Mall is a shopping mall located twelve miles east of Williamsport, Pennsylvania off Route 220 and I-180. It opened in 1978 and is anchored by Burlington Coat Factory, Books-A-Million, Dick's Sporting Goods, and Old Navy. History 1978–2015 Plans for Lycoming Mall were announced in 1975, with 674,000 sq. ft. of space and Gee Bee, Hess's, and Sears as anchors. Plans included an $4.7 million expansion in 1985 that added 115,800 sq. ft. and a Bon-Ton to the mall. JCPenney moved from downtown Williamsport to the mall in the late 1980's. During this time, an independent attempt to build a second area mall in downtown failed. Toys “R” Us opened as an anchored property in 1994. In 1996, Sam’s Club, Circuit City and Pier 1 Imports opened in the mall’s property. A.C. Moore opened by Circuit City in 2000. Gander Mountain was built in the mall’s south property in 2002. In April 2004, Regal Cinemas opened by Gander Mountain. Best Buy opened northwest of the mall in 2006. Circuit City closed in 2009 and became an amusement center. In 2018, Gander Mountain became Gander Outdoors and Toys “R” Us closed all locations. Pier 1 Imports closed in Late June 2019. That same year, Ollie's Bargain Outlet opened in the former Toys "R" Us location, while A.C. Moore closed all locations. Value City closed in March 2008, with Burlington Coat Factory announced as its replacement in May. Books-A-Million opened in November 2011, replacing a closed Borders. The Gap and RadioShack closed in February 2015, with a Gap Factory store opening in Lycoming Crossing, near Lycoming Mall. Pennsylvania Real Estate Investment Trust put Lycoming Mall up for sale in January 2015. Sale and downturn: 2016 – present The mall was sold to Kohan Retail Investment Group for $26.35 million on March 22, 2016, who owns it under the name Lycoming Mall Realty Holding. Macy's closed in March 2017, and owned its anchor store. JCPenney closed at the mall on July 31, 2017. Sears was announced to close in January 2018. Lycoming Mall's owners are appealing its tax assessment of $44.89 million. The former Macy's was sold for over $500,000 to MC Storage Lycoming LLC, and it will be changed into storage. Bon-Ton closed due to the chains liquidation. The mall lost power in late August 2018 due to owner not paying its PPL electric bill, but reopened the next day. Lycoming Mall faced sheriff's sale in February 2019 due to unpaid bills from the Lycoming County Water and Sewer Authority. The auction did not occur due to a partial payment by Kohan. Notoriety The mall is noted for the 90-foot-high steel sculpture known as the Hadany Arch. It is named after Israel Hadany, who designed it in 1977. See also * Lycoming Crossing Gallery Videos File:Lycoming Mall - Pennsdale Williamsport, PA - A Deadmalls.com Presentation|Mall Tour Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Pennsylvania Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1978 Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Former Bon-Ton-anchored Malls Category:Former Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Borders-anchored Properties Category:Former Toys "R" Us-anchored Properties Category:Former Circuit City-anchored Properties Category:Sam's Club-anchored Properties Category:Regal Cinemas-anchored Properties Category:Gander-anchored Properties Category:Former Pier 1 Imports-anchored Properties Category:Best Buy-anchored Properties Category:Former PREIT Malls Category:Former Crown American Malls